


Take Control

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [36]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (2011)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, face fucking, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil just watched Thor fail at lifting the hammer. </p>
<p>Phil isn't too happy about Clint's choice of words, it seems he's gonna have to show him whose boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Hi! Let's just start by saying all your stories are bae <3 okay so prompt: based off of Thor during Phil and Clints brief :( interaction. "Better call it Coulson, I'm starting to root for this guy." Later, Phil shows Clint exactly whose boss. (Dom/sub)

It was a stormy night at the Pegasus Compound.

Coulson had just called everyone off of their posts to head over to the actual site of the 0-8-4 where some huge dude was bursting his way through all their agents.

Clint hummed and skipped over the rifle to grab his bow  before running out and hopping into the cherry picker.

Clint smirked as he was raised in the air, he knew Coulson didn’t like him in the crane, but couldn’t fault Clint’s logic that it was the best place to sight down the 0-8-4.

Clint raised his bow and watched the guy knock over their biggest agents, right as Coulson clicked on to their comm channel. 

Clint just watched in amusement before talking softly, “You might wanna call it Coulson, I’m starting to root for this guy..... Unless you wanna throw more guys at him to take down”

Coulson hummed over the line and Clint knew he was in trouble, _good.  
_

“No just wait, I wanna watch this”

Clint shrugged and dropped his bow down just enough that he could raise it if need be.

Clint watched as the guy finally got through and went over to the 0-8-4, grinned, and tried to lift it.

To no avail.

Clint watched in shock and pity as the guy tried again and again, only to fall to his knees and scream.

Clint finally looked away when the misery became to much, right as Coulson told everyone to pack up. 

Sighing to himself, Clint got out of the cherry-picker and headed back to the barracks her shared with Phil.

Clint took a quick shower and dressed for bed, knowing that Phil would take awhile dealing with the big guy.

 

*******

Clint had just fallen asleep when the door to the room slammed open, and Phil strolled in.

Clint rubbed his eyes and sat up, “Hey”

Phil closed the door and unbuckled his belt, “Floor”

Clint groaned and rolled off the bed and down onto his knees.

Phil just raised an eyebrow as he tightened the belt between his hands, causing Clint to go down onto his hands - butt stuck out.

Phil hummed and walked around to Clint’s backside, “Do you know why I’m punishing you boy?”

Clint nodded slowly.

“Well... Go on, tell me”

Clint bit his lip, “I was a naughty boy”

Phil hummed, “Yes you were.... What else”

Clint wiggled his butt quickly before stilling, “I wasn’t treating sir like the boss”

“That’s right. So now I have to punish you, because _I’m_ the boss. 20 licks I think should do it. Counting”

Clint groaned, “Yes sir”

Before Clint could think the belt was coming down onto his bare calves. “One!”

And so it went. 20 licks that went from Clint’s calves all the way up to his ass, getting increasingly harder as time went on.

Clint was panting by the time it was over, his body shaking from the strain of staying in one position for such a long time.

Phil walked around him and knelt down in front of him, “Does my boy know who’s boss now?”

Clint nodded slowly.

“And who is it?”

Clint cleared his throat before croaking out, “You, sir”

Phil smiled, “Good boy. Get up on the bed, you deserve a treat now”

Clint scrambled off of his hands and knees up onto the bed, laying himself flat against the pillows.

Phil grinned and slowly got out of his clothes, teasing Clint before his reward.

Clint just stayed still on the bed, knowing that fidgeting would only prolong the teasing - or completely stopping it all together.

Phil finally got completely naked and climbed onto the bed, straddling Clint’s chest.

Clint groaned at how hard Phil was _._ “Well go on boy, suck it hard”

Clint just groaned again and shoved his mouth onto Phil’s cock.

Phil just purred and gripped Clint’s hair in his hands, steadily switching from Clint sucking on Phil, to Phil fucking Clint’s mouth.

Clint just closed his eyes and allowed Phil to do whatever he wanted. It was objectifying, but it felt so good to just let go and let Phil take over. 

Clint just moaned and swallowed as fast as he could when Phil shouted, releasing his cum into Clint’s mouth.

Phil pulled away eventually and flopped down next to Clint, panting.

Clint just smiled and cuddled up against him, “Love you Phil”

Phil smiled and kissed Clint’s sweaty hair, “Love you too Clint.”

Clint just hummed and closed his eyes, falling asleep as soon as he felt Phil’s breathing slow down.

_I love punishments._

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
